The Brotherhood Bet: Season 5
by Fireflame86
Summary: Continuing the series of X Men evolution after Apocalypse was defeated, this story centers around what happens afterwards. It focuses mainly on the romantic relationships between the characters, such as Lance and Kitty, Rogue and Gambit, and a number of other mutants. This story begins with the Brotherhood up to no good once again ...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: New Beginnings**

It had been two weeks since the destruction of Apocalypse. Very few 'normal people' (that is to say, non-mutants) had any idea whatsoever of the near devastation that almost occurred. Fewer still knew that if it weren't for Professor Xavier's X-Men or, more surprisingly, Magneto's Brotherhood, plus the random mutants that came in to save the day, the world would have been toast. It was a shame that this heroism was not acknowledged by the general public or media, for mutants continued to live in persecution by a number of people in society who failed to recognize that having superpowers did not mean one was evil.

Back at the Xavier institute, things were returning to normal for the X-men who dwelled there – or as normal as things could possibly be.

"KURT!" screamed Kitty Pryde, instinctively throwing a pillow at the blue transporter that had just materialized in her room. "How many times do I have to tell you? DON'T enter my room without knocking!"

"Sorry, Kitty," replied Kurt aka Nightcrawler, with a sheepish grin. "It's just that I haff some news for you!"

"Well, can't it, like, wait?" was the irritable reply. The pretty Shadowcat had just changed into a rather stunning outfit before Nightcrawler randomly popped into her room. "There are a few things I have to do today …"

"Oh yes?" said Kurt, plonking himself down on her bed. "Such as vhat? And vhere are you going? You look all dressed up."

"Well – I'm going to see someone in town – so if you don't mind, I have to get going."

She stared pointedly at Kurt, whose inquisitive expression soon turned mischievous.

"Oooh, are you going to see a certain earth-mover?" he said with a wink. "Going to shake it up a bit, eh? Wooooo!"

Her cheeks turning pink, Kitty phased through her bed, grabbed another pillow and aimed it at Kurt's head. He vanished just in time and appeared on top of her wardrobe.

"Never you mind!" she said, face flaming. "Now, I'm leaving!"

"Vell, zer is nothing to be embarrassed about, Kitty!" grinned Nightcrawler, his tail swishing about, clearly enjoying the moment. "Everyvun knows about you and Lance!"

"I'll have you know that Lance and I have just decided to be friends!" was the short reply and, with that, she turned on her heel and left the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Nightcrawler collapse on the bed in hysterics.

"Sure you have!" he laughed.

At the Brotherhood house which had reverted to its messy, dingy state following the battle with Apocalypse, the team of misfits were engaging in one of their usual crude conversations.

"So if you had to *cough cough* one of the X-men chicks, who would it be?" said Toad. Beside him, Blob, Avalanche and Quicksilver were lounging about, swigging cans of coke and watching a violent film about aliens from outer space on TV.

"Jean," said Blob. "And one day I will – right after I crack Summers' head open."

"Please," said Pietro aka Quicksilver disdainfully, "like you'd get a shot with her. Look what happened last time you tried it – the X men thrashed you."

Blob spun on him angrily.

"Just you wait," he said. "I'm just waiting for the right moment."

Quicksilver viewed him smugly.

"Sure you are," he sneered. "Me, I'd take Rogue, Jeane and Magma – all at the same time. Oh yeah, and throw Kitty in there too," he added with a sly look at Lance.

Avalanche reacted almost immediately.

"Watch it, Pietro," he snarled, squashing his can of coke with his fist.

"Thought you and Shadowcat were just friends?" retorted Quicksilver innocently. "Isn't that what you told us?"

"We are," replied Lance, through gritted teeth.

"Then why so upset?"

"I'm not," was the growling reply. "Anyway, I'm outta here. You losers have fun with your pathetic, desperate conversation about which X men girl you'll never get to have."

He got up and left the room, several walls shaking as he slammed the door behind him.

"Touch-_ee!_" said Quicksilver, while the others sniggered. "What about you, Toad?"

"There's only one chick for me," said Toad, spotting a fly buzzing near him and swallowing it in one gulp with his tongue. "Forget the X women – Wanda's the only girl who's gettin' a piece of Toad!"

At that moment, the Scarlet Witch came in.

"What the hell's wrong with Lance?" she said, sitting herself down beside Blob. "He almost smashed the door down as I was coming in."

"He's just mad 'cos your bro said he would like a bit of "alone time" with Shadowcat," said Toad, hopping over to her and landing at her feet. "That cat's got these dudes fightin' all over her. But don't worry about me, baby – you're the only one for me."

Wanda eyed him in disgust.

"Get out of it!"

In an instant, Toad was thrown across the room by Wanda's powers. He landed into a wall and dropped down, dazed. Blob and Quicksilver roared with laughter.

"You lot talk about disgusting things," said the Scarlet Witch, jumping up, nose wrinkling as she surveyed them. "I'm going out – can't stand the stench in here."

Following in Avalanche's footsteps, she stormed from the room. The remaining mutants sat alone, the noise from the TV blaring.

"Bet I can have any one of those X girls," said Quicksilver, downing his drink.

"Yeah, right," snorted Blob. "None of them would go near you."

"You're one to talk. Watch me – I'll bet you I can have one by the end of the week."

Blob laughed so much, the walls rumbled.

Toad hopped back onto his chair.

"You ain't got this, Pietro, man," he said. "Them X girls may be dumb, but they ain't stupid."

"Like I said, watch me," said Quicksilver, dumping his can on the table. "What's more, I've got one certain girl in mind. Watch and learn, losers. Lance is in for a nasty surprise."

Blob and Toad stared at him.

"You wouldn't dare," said Blob. "He'd kill you. And she wouldn't go near you."

"Yeah, well, you underestimate me," said Pietro, his mouth curving into a nasty smile. "Why don't we place a bet? But it's no fun if I'm the only one doing the nasty. Blob, you got a week to convince Jeane you aren't just some fat lump'a lard and Toad, you got to convince my sister you aren't just some slimy … well, toad."

Toad and Blob exchanged glances.

"A week?" said Blob in a slow, rather dim way.

"What's wrong, guys? Not up to it?" said Quicksilver, his eyes challenging. "Too difficult for ya? You guys are pathetic."

Blob grew angry.

"You're the pathetic one, Pietro," he growled. "Alright – I'll do it."

"Yeah and me," said Toad. "I almost did it before – that time I took blue boy's watch, she almost kissed me. Ain't gonna be too hard to do it again."

"You're on," said Quicksilver, his eyes glinting. "Winner gets to be boss for a month."

"Yeah, I'mma enjoy that," said Toad.

"Magneto's coming back in two weeks," said Blob rather mutinously. He was not enjoying this conversation at all. His task was near impossible. "How any of us gonna be boss when he's around?"

"Worry about that when the time comes," said Quicksilver, waving a hand airily. "Anyway – I'm going to go shape myself up for the trophy. And trust me – I'm in for a bigger prize than just ordering you lot around. Oh yeah – rules. No one tells Lance what's going on. No one tells anyone for that matter. This stays between us three."

He left the room and the remaining members of the Brotherhood sat there in silence for a while, wondering how on earth they were going to win this bet. It looked like some cheating would have to be involved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Blob's Blunder and Kitty's Crush**

Blob was in a bad mood.

"I'm _never _gonna get Jeane to like me!" he said angrily to Toad, who was busy scratching his own head and wondering just how exactly he was going to beat Pietro in this bet they had going on. Should he steal the watch off blue boy again? Should he warn Lance and run the risk of Quicksilver's wrath? Not that he found Quicksilver particularly scary – it was the thought of his old man, Magneto, that sent the shivers down his spine. Should he attempt to take Wanda out to dinner? But she would most likely blast him several feet across the room before he even got the words out. Hmmmm … looks like that vanishing blue mutant was his best bet!

"Stupid Pietro," Blob was still fuming. "I should just smash his head through the ground. That will sort this problem out."

"You'd have to catch him first," said Toad. "Anyway, shut up and let me think. I need to find a way to win Wanda over before the week's over. Can't have Quicksilver bossin' us around for a month – I'd rather go live with the X-men!"

"Well, I'm gonna go over there and talk to Jeane!" said Blob decisively. He had forgiven Jeane for the way she had rejected his advances all that time ago; he could have sworn there was something between them and that something could have developed … If only that idiot Summers hadn't got in the way. Blob's nostrils flared and his fists clenched, causing his knuckles to crack. Summers. He had to crush him – now.

So leaving Toad, he made his way to the Xavier Institute. Naturally, he was attacked by the defences in the front garden but they had no effect on his lethal skin and body. He broke the door down, much to the alarm of several students that were dwelling in the front hall, and shouted:

"JEEEEAAAAAAAANNNNNEEEEE!"

Several of the students screamed; one of the braver ones shot an enormous jet of water at Blob, which momentarily blinded him. He roared in anger and moved towards the kid, hands stretched out. But he was paralysed mid-way by an invisible force.

"What do you want, Blob?" came the firm voice of Jeane Grey from behind him.

Blob, still unable to move, replied:

"Jeane? I've come to talk."

"About?"

"Well – I've come to ask if you want to be my woman!"

There was a rather stunned silence for about two minutes. Jeane, in her shock, even released her grip on Blob. Next thing you knew, the hall had erupted in roars of laughter.

Laughter, as always, had a terrible effect on Blob.

"DON'T-LAUGH-AT-ME!" he bellowed, ripping several paintings down and smashing the walls with his fists. The laughter abruptly ceased and the students ran for it.

"Not this time, Blob!" shouted Jeane and she paralysed him once again. "You going to behave? I have no idea what's got into you, but we should talk in the garden."

With that, she elevated him through the door and followed him, wondering what on earth was going on.

Meanwhile, Lance and Kitty had met up in a coffee shop in town.

"So … you wanted to see me?" said Kitty, taking a seat opposite Lance as she brought them two cappuccinos with chocolate sprinkles on top. They shared a liking for the same coffee.

"Yeah … Just wanted to see how you're doing, you know?"

"Not too bad," said Kitty with a shrug. "Same old stuff at the institute … The professor's got us on some hard core lessons at the moment; plus, we're revising for our tests at school."

"Sounds interesting," said Lance, taking a sip of his coffee.

For a while, neither of them spoke. Kitty wondered if he was thinking what she was thinking. She wondered if he still remembered the time they'd shared together. It may have been brief … but there was still no other boy who made her heart flutter the way he did. To think that when they first met he had just used her for her powers and she had despised him for it! But, slowly, their attraction had grown and for a while they had been in the courting phase. Lance had even requested to join the X-men. But … it wasn't meant to be. Not his initiation into the institute, nor his romance with her. But did he still feel the same way? All those times he had rescued her, all the times he had looked out for her … After the battle with Apocalypse, they had laid in each other's arms for a while; both had admitted that if anything had happened to the other, they don't know what they would have done. But since then, it had been quiet between them. No word of anything, no hint of emotions or feelings. Lance had called her out of the blue that morning, requesting to meet up. But for what reason?

"Kitty, there's something I want to tell you," said Lance, putting his cup down.

Kitty's eyes lit up.

"Yes?" she said hopefully.

"It's just – well, I wanted to know if –"

"Hey guys. Mind if I join you?"

Lance and Kitty looked up to see who had interrupted them. It was Quicksilver.


End file.
